Wolf Myths and Legends
The Werewolf During the full moon, A human will change shape into a wolf, but into a much larger, hybrid wolf-human. During this time, a werewolf cannot remember anything or anyone, and it's goals are to kill, kill, and kill. However if a best friend of the werewolf can somehow bring back the werewolve's memory, the creature may not harm him or anyone else. You can turn into a werewolf by getting bitten by a wolf, or another werewolf. The only thing that can kill a werewolf Is a silver bullet. They absolutly hate silver, and can die if they touch it. In various countries there are myths and legends not just about wolves, but about local biggest carnivore animal. For example legend about monster which could be described as ,,The Weretiger'' Greek Wolf Myths Charon, the ferryman wore wolf ears. The Goddes Ishtar has the power to turn people into wolves. Hecate, the goddess of Death has three wolf heads. A king named Lycaon was turned into a wolf by god Zeus. The Athenians really respected the wolf, and any man who killed a wolf had to pay for the wolf's funeral. Wolf Myths in the middle ages During the middle ages, wolves were ascribed magical powers and wolf parts became an important part of many early pharmacies. Powdered wolf liver was used to ease birth pains. A wolf's right paw, tied around ones throat, was believed to ease the swelling caused by throat infections. It was widely believed that a horse that stepped in a wolf print would be crippled. The gaze of a wolf was once thought to cause blindness. Others believed that the breath of the wolf could cook meat. Naturalists of the day believed wolves sharpened their teeth before hunting. Dead wolves were buried at a village entrance to keep out other wolves (a bizarre belief echoed today by farmers who continue to shoot predators and hang them on fence posts to repel other predators.) Travelers were warned about perils of walking through lonely stretches of woods, and stone shelters were built to protect them from attacks. Our modern word "loophole" is derived from the European term "loup hole," or wolf hole, a spy hole in shelters through which travelers could watch for wolves. Information from www.wolfcountry.net Better Treatment We need to treat them better rather than killing them delisting them from the ESA. People need to see wolves in a different veiw or image than as evil beasts. They can be kind and caring to each other too, like us. But some groups are thankfully urging people to change their views aboutligma them like the HSUS. I am really happy for them to urge people to change their image about them. Let's hope many more people will learn to save wolves and change their views about them. Luckily in some places wolf hunting is illegal because wolves are becoming an endangered species.. There are very few Red wolves and my mum . Luckily, they are starting orginazations and refuges for them so wolves will have a better future. Category:Pages On Wolves Wiki